


So I Will Fall Asleep

by EpochDaw



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: Kaneki pockets his knife, turning to the fire escape. He couldn’t wait any longer, couldn’t stand not knowing if Hide was okay or not. His grip is tight as he climbs up, heartbeat ringing in his ears while the Reanimates gather at the base of the ladder; the clicking of teeth and moans of the undead following him inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd
> 
> (Reanimates: Undead/Zombies)

They had gone through the plan 1000 times, but Kaneki still feels terrified. Supply runs never go according to plan. A mishap always happens, whether it was minor or devastating, and the apprehension turns Ken’s blood cold. 

 

He crouches on the ground, ringing his wrists as his gray eyes dart between both ends of the alleyway. One way leads to the main road where Reanimates roam, waiting for fresh blood to cross their path; the other is blocked off with a chain fence, leading to a street of old convenience stores and fast food restaurants. 

 

The sight of empty buildings is different yet familiar; the view similar to the view from his old apartment’s window back in the 20th District. Nostalgia washes over him, eyes feeling damp with suppressed emotion. His apartment had been old and small, but it was still home. The walls had been cramped with shelves full of books; reused, new; all holding a bit of sentimentality within their pages. 

 

Kaneki misses the smell of his books, of fresh coffee being brewed in his kitchen. He misses his bed, no matter how cricket-y. He misses the safety of his own home, of spending time with his best friend without the worry of being bit, scratched, torn apart-

 

Ken squeezes his eyes shut, digging the palm of his hands into them. Images of countless people, strangers and friends alike, being eaten; of his one sanctuary being consumed by flames flash through his mind. His throat feels raw, chest tight with memories and worries, but the plan keeps his head calm and focused. 

 

He glances towards the open-end of the alley. Reanimates shuffle past, groaning and swaying lazily. He keeps completely still, shallowing his breath and sinking further against the wall. One of his hands ghosts against the gun hooked to his belt, the other gripping the smooth handle of his knife; fingertips cold as ice.

 

Occasionally the clicking of teeth echoes down the alleyway, and a tingle travels down his spine; anxiety and fear pooling in his stomach. His heart races a little faster as the minutes tick by, as the count of reanimates rises and rise _ s and rises _ . The details of the plan runs through his mind on repeat. 

 

Hide had spotted this building from their temporary camp a couple streets down; deeming it a safe place to scavenge for supplies before leaving District 11. They traveled through the side streets and alleyways, avoiding the Reanimates to conserve bullets and energy. Kaneki was to stay in the alleyway and keep watch while Hide climbed the fire escape and scouted inside.

He was always good at sneaking around. Since Ken’s apartment complex had been burned down and they were forced to face the Reanimates head on, Hide had learned to keep out of sight, to be completely silent, and to divert their attention elsewhere. Seeing how quickly he had adapted to the “new reality” opened Kaneki’s eyes; realizing that even  _ before _ the disease had spread Hide had always been able to read people and dance around them. 

 

Kaneki had faith that Hide would be alright. He was impulsive at times but he wasn’t stupid; he wouldn’t get himself killed for a few supplies. 

 

Even as he reasons with himself, Ken’s pulse quickens. The sounds of the Reanimates seem to reverberate through the empty streets, building up and up until they consume him. He stands up abruptly, chest heaving as he takes quick gulps of air, eyes locked onto the opposite wall of the alleyway. He hears the eradicate snapping of jaws, the quickening shuffle of the dead walking. He was noticed. 

 

Kaneki pockets his knife, turning to the fire escape. He couldn’t wait any longer, couldn’t stand not knowing if Hide was okay or not. His grip is tight as he climbs up, heartbeat ringing in his ears while the Reanimates gather at the base of the ladder; the clicking of teeth and moans of the undead following him inside. 

 

\- - -

 

Hide’s chest burns as he sprints down hallways, looking down different corridors to see if they’re clear. The moans of the Reanimates echo down the halls behind him, shuffling faster after seeing him, after the drops of red that fell on the cement floor. 

 

Supply runs never went according to plan. Hide knew and accounted for that; make the plan flexible and they could avoid casualties. Injuries, though, were a different story. 

 

He should have been more careful, should have stabbed the corpse through the head just in case. Hide knew that some Reanimates were dormant until roused, but the pressure and apprehension of the situation had made him forgetful. 

 

_ (The corpse was lying under rubble from the partially collapsed floor above it; taking up most of the path. Hide shuffled past, back against the wall, stepping over the withered arms. The toe of his shoe bumped against long bony fingers, and then they were clutching at his pant leg.  _

 

_ Hide had yelped in surprised, losing his balance as he attempted to pull his leg away from the awoken corpse. His hand, reaching out to grab onto something, anything, was cut, and the blood only excited the Reanimate further.  _

 

_ Hide flailed, panic quickening his pulse, kicking the reanimate off while unsheathing his knife. His heart raced as he stabbed it through the head; its movement stopping and old blood dripping from the wound.  _

 

_ He wanted to take a moment to catch his breath, dress his wound and collect himself, but already he could hear the moans of the undead grow nearer. He was noticed.  _

 

_ Standing up quickly, Hide unsheathed his knife and bolted. ) _

 

Warm blood seeps out of the cut, making his grip on the knife’s hilt slippery. He comes to the end of the hallway, grabbing a lone Reanimate by the throat and swiftly stabbing its head. He pulls out the knife as he turns the corner, hearing the thud of the corpse hitting the ground behind him. The sound of the undead is faint, still too close for comfort but far enough away that his heart calms, and he takes the chance to catch his breath. 

 

He walks quietly to the end of the hallway, knife raised and back turned to the wall. He peeks around the corner quickly. If there were only a few Reanimates then he could take them out, circle around and get back to Kaneki-

 

His eyes widen at the sight of a horde of the undead; and instantly he’s on the move once again. He bolts back the way he came, shoes squeaking against the floor, turning a different corner. He can hear quickened shuffling behind him, and his blood runs cold. The horde of Reanimates had heard him. 

 

“Fuck,” Hide curses quietly, turning random corners and taking out lone Reanimates. He stops briefly at a fork to gain his bearings, trying to think of routes back to the alleyway, back to Kaneki. 

 

His lungs burn and his injured hand is soaked red with his blood. He gulps a few lungfuls of air, turning towards the right hallway that would take him to Ken-

 

Before a scream pierces through the moment of silence, and he turns in the direction of the sound. 

 

Adrenaline rushes through his veins, his heart beating in sync with the taps of his erratic footsteps against the cement floor. His body is tense with fear as he races towards the cries of help,towards  _ Kaneki screaming his name.  _ He turns a corner, only has a moment to register the horde of Reanimates around him before locking onto Kaneki, clutching his arm as blood drips down, his white-and-green shirt stained red, the undead marching towards him.

 

His body runs cold at the sight, and his mind blanks as his body moves.

 

He stabs the first reanimate through the eye, the next through the side of its head, pushes past two and stabs another in the forehead, making his way towards the love of his life. He grabs one by its torn shirt and slams its head into the wall, throwing the corpse against another. The sound of his blood rushing echoes in his ears, deafening him to the horrific moans and clicks of the undead. 

 

\- - -

 

Kaneki clutches his cut arm as he runs through the hallways, stumbling over rubble from the floors above, and surrounded by reanimates. He turns random corners, hearing the shuffling behind him grow louder and louder as more of the undead follow him. 

 

He runs into a dead end, and when he looks back, he sees the horde. There’s at least ten. It feels like more; like a whole army, ready to devour him alive. Kaneki feels his skin crawl, stomach twisting in agonizing fear. He runs to the end of the hallway, pressing his throbbing back to the wall and watches with terrified eyes as the horde approaches him. 

 

It's pointless to scream, stupid, even; but he does. He screams for help, begging someone, anyone,  _ for Hide _ , to come save him. He doesn’t want to die; doesn’t want his flesh to be ripped from his bones and intestines clawed out of his abdomen. 

 

His voice breaks right when he sees  _ him _ ; his almost completely faded blond hair and wide, terrified brown eyes. There’s a moment when everything slows down, where his heart feels like it takes a century to beat once, and his breath catches in his throat- 

 

And then Hide moves forward. 

 

One after the othe _ r after the other _ **_after the other_ ** , the corpses fall to the ground, stacking up in a pile of decaying flesh. Hide’s hands are covered with old (and  _ fresh _ ) blood, the knife in his hand glistening crimson from the fading light that filters through the window. 

 

Kaneki watches, tears prickling his eyes as he slides down the wall, clutching his arm as he watches the man he loves slaughter the Reanimates. 

 

It feels like an eternity. Hide stabs the last one quickly, not bothering to pull out the knife before running to him. Kaneki lets the tears fall as he approaches, lets out a quiet sob when Hide crouches next to him, hands fluttering from his arm to his side to his face. He uses both hands to cup Kaneki’s face, presses quick, desperate kisses to his cheeks and temple before resting their sweaty foreheads together, and laughs as relieved tears fall from his closed eyes. 

 

“Oh God, Ken,” Hide breathes out shakily, pressing their faces closer, “You- I-”

 

“ _ I thought you were dead _ ,” he whispers brokenly, opening his eyes to stare into Kaneki’s. They’re both shaking with adrenaline and fear, surrounded by corpses, but Hide’s smiling, his blood and tear stained face the most gorgeous sight Ken’s ever seen. 

 

He presses their lips together in a rush, feels Hide press back; both desperate to make sure the other is alive. Kaneki tries to move closer to Hide, wants to feel his heart beating against his chest, but a sharp spike of pain in his lower back makes him whimper in pain. 

 

Hide pulls back immediately, scooting a bit back to take in the state of Kaneki’s injuries before slipping off his backpack and grabbing out medical supplies. 

 

“Where are you hurt?” Hide’s voice is still shaky, but his hands unwrap the gauze calmly. 

 

“My-My arm,” Kaneki stutters out, “My side, too, but it's shallow. Ah, and my back, I think.” 

 

Hide nods in understanding, cleaning the wound on Kaneki’s arm first. Their antibiotics are running low, but he makes sure to properly clean the cut. He goes to the scrape on Ken’s side next, lifting the soaked shirt to stick a pad of gauze with some medical tape over the wound. 

 

“Turn around so I can see your back,” Hide murmurs softly. 

 

Kaneki groans in pain as he shifts, keeping his shirt up for Hide to inspect the damage. Through the corner of his eyes he can see Hide’s eyes widen and his body tense, and his heart stops. “Hide? What is it?” His voice shakes with anxiety and fear. 

 

Hide’s eyebrows furrow in agony, avoiding looking at Kaneki. His blood runs cold. He waits for an answer, hoping that it's just a bad wound, maybe a piece of metal stuck in his back. Maybe something that needs stitches, or surgery, or  _ anything _ other than… 

 

His stomach twists as the silence stretches, watches as Hide raises a hand to his mouth, his brown eyes watering. 

 

Kaneki reaches back with his uninjured arm before Hide can stop him. He runs his finger against the wound, his worries being confirmed when he feels the distinct divots of teeth mark, and the oozing of blood. 

 

He was bit. 

 

\- - -

 

Neither of them talk as Hide patches up the bite, and then his own hand. They take a moment to rest before making their way back to the alleyway. The small group of Reanimates that had heard Kaneki aren’t there when they get back. 

 

Hide climbs down first, scouting both sides of the alley as Ken goes next. They sneak through the streets quietly; heading back to their temporary camp. 

 

Kaneki feels numb as they make their way back, feels the growing fear in the pit of his stomach get bigger and bigger and  _ bigger. _

 

Hide barricades the entrance to their makeshift shelter, comes to sit next to Kaneki, pressing against his side. 

 

And Kaneki breaks. 

 

He sobs, shaking as Hide wraps his arms around him. His grip is tight but gentle, and Ken feels the soft shake of his own body against him. 

 

“I don’t want to die, Hide,” Kaneki confesses, voice strained with fear, “I don’t want to _ turn _ , to  _ hurt you _ ,  _ oh god I don’t _ -”

 

“Shh,” Hide shushes, voice scratchy with emotion, “Shh, you won’t die and you won’t turn, Ken. I promise it's all gonna be fine,  _ it’ll be fine _ .” He sounds like he’s trying to convince himself, but it calms Kaneki down nonetheless .

 

The sit there, arms wrapped around each other, watching as the sun sets completely and the stars come out. He feels Hide’s breath even as he falls asleep. 

 

Kaneki fights back rest, eyes fluttering as he keeps them open, knows that he won’t wake up. He’ll die in his sleep, reanimate and Hide would either stab his corpse through the brain or be eaten as he grieves. His chest is tight with the thought of Hide dying  _ because _ of him,  _ by him _ . 

 

The thought breaks his heart, and despite his efforts, sleep takes hold of him. He looks at Hide one last time before his eyes flutter close, praying silently to nothing in particular that he would get to see him again. 

 

\- - -

 

When he wakes up, his side is cold. He’s staring blankly at the ceiling, hears his heart beating rhythmically in his ears, eyes adjusting to the bright light filtering through the cracks of the boarded window. 

 

He turns on his side, taking in his surroundings, notes that he was moved sometime in the night. He hums in contentment, deciding to close his eyes and go back to sleep for a while longer. Just as he’s about to drift off again he hears the door open and close softly, quiet footsteps approaching him. Someone hovers over him, hesitating before touching his shoulder cautiously.  

 

“K...Ken?”

 

Kaneki opens his eyes lazily, staring up into golden brown eyes, about to smile when he notices the worry in Hide’s face. 

 

The memory of the day before returns in a rush, and Kaneki springs up, clutching Hide’s wrist. Hide is startles but doesn’t step back, instead crouching on the ground next to their makeshift bed, moving his hand to hold Kaneki’s. 

 

“I’m alive,” Ken whispers, staring at the wall blankly. A moment passes. “ _ I’m alive _ ,” he repeats, looking to Hide, smiling. 

 

Hide’s worried expressions shifts into a relieved grin, and he hugs Kaneki tightly. “ _ You’re alive! _ ” He whispers against Ken’s shoulder, arms tightening around his shoulders. He buries his face into the crook of Ken’s neck, whispering over and over that  _ he’s alive _ . 

 

Kaneki brings his arms up to hug Hide back, laughing and smiling in relief and joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching The Walking Dead for the past month or so (I just finished season 6 and now I'm waiting for season 7 to finish and be added to Netflix) and I was finally motivated to work on this! I've wanted to write a Zombie AU for KaneHide for a while now, but with how shit I am at updating regularly I was really hesitant to start another fic. I was originally gonna wait till I had all the chapters finished to start uploading but, well, I'm impatient, lmao. 
> 
> Anyway, I have a clear idea of where I want this fic to go, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it. I want to update at least once a month, but hopefully I'll be able to get the chapters out quicker.


End file.
